Secret Santa
by FindSarah
Summary: Prompt: Emma, Killian, Snow, Charming, Henry, Regina, and others go out to celebrate Christmas at a little Italian restaurant. There is secret Santa and Killian has Emma.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon A Time**

**Prompt: Emma, Killian, Snow, Charming, Henry, Regina, and others go out to celebrate Christmas at a little Italian restaurant. There is secret Santa and Killian has Emma.**

* * *

Emma sat alone in the bathroom while doing her make-up for the Christmas party that Snow and Charming were hosting. She was reluctant agree because she never had a family before, and every Christmas she had been alone…until now.

"Hi Mom." Henry says as he leans his little body into the frame of his mother's bathroom. "You look really pretty." He comments as he stares at her while she puts on her red lipstick.

"Thanks, kid." She smiles adoringly at her son that she had given up to give him a better chance at life, just like her mother had done to her.

Without saying a word, Henry walks up to his mom and hugs her. "I'm happy I get to spend Christmas with you." He says as he buries his face into her baggy shirt.

Out of habit, Emma pets the top of Henry's head to calm herself as well as her son. She had broken the curse. She saved everyone from the Evil Queen, but they weren't transported back to Fairytale Land. She even gotten her son back, which never in a million years she thought she would see that happen.

Emma was eternally grateful for which god blessed her with the reunion. But, even with sharing custody with Regina, Emma still questions her ability to take care of Henry.

It has only been a few months since she took on the role of being a mother and she is still so new, and even with Henry constantly being supportive of all her actions and she doesn't want to let him down like she was as a child.

Wrapping her arms around her son, "Me too." She whispers back, still petting the light brown hair on his head.

"Emma…"

Mother and son look towards the bathroom door to see Killian standing in the doorway. "Yes?" Emma says as she stands up from the seat in front of the vanity.

"Regina is here to take Henry to the dinner party." He says staring at the blonde before looking down at Henry. "Come on, lad." He calls to Henry as he opens his arm to allow Henry walk next to him.

"Alright." Henry says without complaint. He turns to his mother once more and hugged her. "I'll see you at the party alright? You know how to get there, right?" He asks.

"Yeah, of course I do, Henry." Emma says as she rubs his shoulders. "Go on…" she whispers, "You don't want to keep her waiting."

Henry nods.

Killian gazes at Emma for a moment. "Come, lad. I'll walk you to Regina's car." Together, Killian and Henry walk out of the bathroom leaving Emma alone once more.

Sighing sadly, Emma stares at herself in the mirror. Everything is extremely new to her. She had gotten involved with Kai Turner, a carpenter, who turned out to be Killian Jones or more, infamously, known as Captain Hook.

They had met after a vicious storm caused the roof on her apartment to caved in because of the water weight. Mary-Margret, who was now living with James, gave her the number to his shop. He came out the same day and flirted relentlessly with her. Emma found it refreshing because she hadn't had a man honestly look her way or flirt with her and truly meant it in years.

She could tell in his eyes that he was being playful, not meaning any harm in his flirtatious nature. The repair took two weeks, but the day the repair was done, Kai turned to her and began to point out things in her apartment that needed to be fixed because it was dangerous for her health.

He offered to fix them on no charge, of course, but after he would fix one supposed issue, he would point out another issue to fix.

She knew nothing was life-threatening dangerous in the apartment but she found it cute that he was going out of his way to see her without coming out and saying it.

One night, he had stayed later than planned because something went amiss. He was about to leave when Emma asked him if he wanted to go out for dinner because they were both hungry.

He gave her a cheeky grin and said, "It's about time, love." Before he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and walked her out to his car for dinner.

Since then, they slowly began to become serious. Even Henry liked him. And then the curse broke.

Emma can remember the day when the curse had broken. Everything was in chaos because for the citizens of Storybrooke. It was if all of the folks in Storybrooke had been living a double-life, but which one was reality and which one was a dream wasn't clear because both felt extremely real.

Having two lives in their own heads caused for much confusion as well as suffering in search for lost love ones who were torn away because of the curse.

Emma had rushed to see him, to see who he was in Fairytale Land, but the man she rushed to see was gone. Only flickers of the man she had begun to have strong feelings were there. She had been met with Captain Hook, who promptly tried to get his revenge on Rumpelstiltskin but was stopped by her.

It was as if he was two different people, locked in the same body, each person fighting for control. Emma quickly tried to help him. She took him to her apartment, where they had spent many innocent nights together, watching movies, cooking together, and talking all in an attempt to make him remember the good he was in both lives.

He never left after that.

He was still immensely bitter and angry at times, but she could see the man she had met before as well as the good in him from his other life. He was still merging the two lives together, and if the two lives merge without conflict it would be a miracle.

Emma heard the front door open once more meaning Killian had given Henry over to Regina. She can hear his heavy footsteps coming back to the bathroom where she still stood, unmoving.

"Love?" He calls to her as he stands in the doorway. "Are you going to put on your dress?" He looks at her seriously before a glimmer of mischief appears in his eyes, "If you prefer to go naked, I'm afraid I couldn't let you out of this room, lass."

Emma feels her lips form a saucy smile, "Too bad I don't prefer to go naked." She walks up to him and grabs his silken black tie from his tuxedo.

"We would have more fun…" She whispers as she tugs the black tie, bringing his face closer to hers.

Killian grins with delight and kisses Emma on the lips.

"Stop!" She shouts before his lips can touch hers, "I just put my lip stick on!" She grins up at him before sliding around him and walking into the bedroom that they shared.

"That isn't fair, love." Killian says as he follows her out and seats himself on the bed.

Emma shrugs at him as she pulls out three dresses from her closet, "Maybe after, hmm?" She glances up at him with lust in her eyes.

Killian rolls his eyes, "You always say that, love." He says as he stares at her. "The red one." He chose this dress because he picked it for her, more-so Kai, did but he agreed with the style choice.

Emma stares up at him in silence.

He rolls his eyes again, "Just put it on, lass."

Nodding silently, Emma walks back into the bathroom with the red, lacey dress. A few moments later she walks out, "Well?" She asks as she stands in front of Killian, who was looking out the window the moment before.

His eyes met her dress and his jaw slacked in awe. The red dress hugged all her curves perfectly. The front of the lacey dress shows nothing but a elegant woman, but the back has a deep v that stopped at the lowest part of her back which screams sexy.

"That bad, huh?" Emma says, smirking with sarcasm.

"You…" His voice is dry, "you look beautiful, Emma." He mutters out as he licks his lips.

Emma blushes lightly. "Thank you." She mumbles glancing shyly at him.

Snapping out of his trance, Killian coughs loudly. "Anyway, love." He starts, "Let's go, and don't forget your secret Santa gift." He reminds her as he leaves the room to grabs the car keys.

Emma laughs gently at the retreating man. Quickly she puts on her black high heels, grabbing her secret Santa gift, she walks out of the room to meet Killian at the front door.

He drives them to a place called L'italiano Piccolo, which is at the far end of Storybrooke.

Killian steps out of the car first, and quickly moves to open her door for her before she does on her own. "My lady." He bows and gazes up at her with a smirk and offers her his lone hand.

Emma grins back. "My lord." She mimics as she accepts the offer of chivalry.

Together, the two walk hand-in-hand into the restaurant that is packed with people. The waiting staff serves the group as Killian and Emma take their places at the table, near to Regina, Henry, Snow, and Charming.

Dinner is over within an hour and secret Santa beings. The gifts had been set up on a separate table to avoid people trying to figure out what gift was what.

Clearing her throat, Regina beings to call names, one by one to get their gifts.

"Ruby." Regina calls from the head of the table, "it is your turn!"

Ruby goes up to the table and finds her gift. She quickly rips of the wrapping paper to reveal a silver wolf pendant.

Grinning wildly at the group. "Thank you to who-ever got me this! I love it!" She slips the necklace on as she walks back to her seat.

"Belle!" Regina calls, "go on up!" she smiles awkwardly as Belle gets up from her place next to Mr. Gold.

Belle quickly finds her gift, "A book!" She smiles knowingly as she reads the cover, "on wolves."

Glancing up at Ruby, "Mm. I wonder whom my secret Santa was!" Belle jokes with a sweet smile as she goes to sit down, "Thank you, I love it." She says.

One by one, everyone but Emma had gone up to get their gifts. Snow had received a picture that was painted by Augustine of the old castle, which was from his memory as a child.

Killian had gotten his hook as a gift that was from Regina, who had taken it. Henry got a wooden practice sword from Charming.

Emma had gotten…nothing.

Emma tried to ignore the pain as Regina announces that everyone has gotten their gifts. "Merry Christmas everyone!" She says as she walks down to Henry, giving a polite smile to Snow and Charming.

Everyone gets up to leave, and Emma follows quickly wanting to get away as fast as possible. Her world felt like it was crashing down around her and she couldn't breathe.

"Emma?" Killian calls for her attention, loudly as everyone stops to look at the couple.

"Yes?" she whispers softly, not wanting to show her emotions to everyone.

He coughs awkwardly. "You didn't get your gift, love." He points out as he places his hands in his pockets

Emma nods. "Yeah, I realize that." She says roughly wanting to leave with out causing a disturbance. She should have expected to be forgotten.

Emma gazes around as everyone stares back at her with blank faces. She didn't even notice Killian getting down on one knee.

He coughed awkwardly again. "Emma…" he whispers as her eyes meet his.

"I know you thought you were forgotten tonight, but you weren't, lass." He says as he pulls out the box.

"I know you thought you were being let down like you have always been, but you weren't, love."

Emma stares wide-eyed at the man on his knee, never taking her eyes off his fierce blue eyes.

"I know you are afraid, and I, too, was afraid once I got my memories back, but you didn't leave me."

His voice gets serious as he opens the box with his hook, "And I won't leave you. Emma Swan, will you marry me?" his voice vibrates through her.

Without any hesitation, "Yes." She whispers as she throws herself at him, "Yes!" she exclaims as she hugs him around his neck.

He laughs a throaty chuckle as he hugs her back, glance towards her family who are all grinning and applauding, while Snow is crying, and everyone around them claps for them.

* * *

**How did you guys like this? I don't know if I'll write another chapter with, say, their marriage. I wrote this on a whim last night, so it is unbeta'd but I have edited for some mistakes as well as changed it slightly from the Tumblr post. Anyway, let me know how much you enjoyed it!**


End file.
